Misunderstanding
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tentang kita. Cinta dan keinginan yang jauh didalam sana. Apa kau bahagia? Hanya sebuah keinginan yang ingin kuwujudkan menjadi kata ya untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi walau harus menembus batas hidup dan mati/ ChunJae, Yunjae, Yoosu, Minfood(?)/ Mind Rnr Chingu?


_**Misunderstanding**_

**Cast:**

DB5K aka YunJaeYooSuMin

**Disclaimer:**

Mizu bukan _owner personality of _DB5K namun fict ini milik Mizu ne

**Warning:**

MxM, klise dengan alur maju mundur, AU

**Summary:**

Ini hanya cerita tentang kita. Cinta dan keinginan yang jauh didalam sana.

Apa kau bahagia? Hanya sebuah keinginan yang ingin kuwujudkan menjadi kata ya untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi walau harus menembus batas hidup dan mati.

**0O0**

**6 february 20xx**

"Jae-_hyung_~ aku lapar~"

"Ya, Sim Changmin jangan kemari kalau kau hanya akan merampok persedian klubku." _Namja_ cantik pemilik nama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu memukul keras tangan seorang _magnae _dikelompoknya yang baru saja hendak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya—makanan yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Kau pelit _hyung_," ujar Changmin kesal karena usahnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya tertunda. Salahkan saja mengapa masakan Kim Jaejoong itu terlalu menggoda.

"Bersabarlah, kita harus menunggu dia dulu," ujar Jaejoong seraya mengatur beberapa makanan di atas meja, mengeluarkan puding dan es krim yang disimpannya dikulkas meletakkannya di gelas tinggi dan meletakkannya di samping Changmin yang telah duduk manis di kursi sebelah kiri dengan pandangan yang sudah pasti bisa ditebak—siap menikmati semua makanan dihadapannya.

"Ya! Shim Changmin jauhkan tanganmu," teriak Jaejoong frustasi melihat kelakuan anak TK di tubuh seorang Changmin yang notabene sudah kelas dua Shinki High School saat _namja_ yang dijuluki _food monster_ itu malah acuh dan menyendok es krim _plus_ puding ke mulutnya.

"Kurasa Yoochun _hyung_ tak akan keberatan kok bagian _desert_nya untukku," jawab Changmin santai.

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Changmin dengan spatula membuat Changmin mengaduh kesakitan dan mendelik kesal pada Jaejoong yang menganggu 'kencan dengan kekasih hatinya.'

"Hah~ dosa apa aku memiliki sepupu sepertimu Changmin-_ah~_?"

"Bukan dosa _hyung_ malah anugerah memiliki _dongsaeng_ setampan diriku."

"Ya dan berkelakuan iblis, begitu maksudmu?"

Changmin hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong sudah terlalu biasa dan malah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya bertengkar bersama Jaejoong, "Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu _hyung_ atau kau mau menjadi makanan utama untukku nanti."

"Dasar _dongsaeng _mesum," ujar Jaejoong kembali menganiaya kepala Changmin dan merebut gelas milik Changmin membuat Changmin berwajah kesal dan memelas saat satu-satunya senjata pembunuh seorang _Lord Evil Changminie_ sudah berhasil diamankan oleh Jaejoong.

"Rasakan. Duduk manis disana dan jangan sentuh makanan apa pun kalau kau mau akau tak memasakkan apa pun untukmu, uri Changmin," ujar Jaejoong tertawa penuh kemenangan saat berhasil untuk kesekian kali membuat Changmin tunduk padanya.

"Awas saja kau _hyung_, kulaporkan pada Yoochun _hyung_ nanti."

"Ne, apa yang perlu dilaporkan padaku?"

Sontak keduanya menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang klub memasak Jaejoong. Sang cassanove Shiki High School yang juga merangkap kekasih seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Aniya. Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Jaejoong mengahapiri Yoochun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk duduk di samping Changmin dan ia sendiri berada di arah sebelahnya.

"Kau memasak terlalu banyak Jae-_ah_," ujar Yoochun saat melihat hamparan makanan yang tersedia dimatanya. Apa Jaejoong berniat membuatnya naik berat badan secara drastis.

"Tidak, kalau ada _food monster_ itu yang ikut makan bersama kita," ujar Jaejoong menyindir sosok yang malah acuh dan mulai menikmati sepotong daging panggang, "ya, Changmin bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sentuh makanannya?"

"Hanya sampai Yoochun _hyung_ datang, bukankah kau yang mengatakan seperti itu Jae _hyung_?"

Jaejoong kalah telak, seharusnya ia tahu kalau berhadapan dengan seorang iblis berkedok _food monster_ harus berhati-hari dan memberikan intrusksi yang jelas. Jangan sentuh makanan apa pun sampai Yoochun datang dan kita makan bersama seharusnya itu yang dikatakan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan sebelum istirahat siang berakhir."

Ketiganya lalu menghentikan sejenak percakapan dan mulai menikmati masakan milik Jaejoong. Seorang ketua klub masak yang hasil dan rasa masakannya tak bisa diragukan lagi bahkan _namja_ yang sejak kecil sudah menyentuh dapur dan berkutat dengan masakan membuat para _yeoja_ menganggukkan kepala akan kelebihannya.

Jaejoong mengukir senyum diwajahnya saat seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya menikmati setiap masakanya. Acuhkan seorang Shim Changmin yang pada kenyataannya ikut bersama mereka.

Jaejoong menyendokkan nasi di piringnya dengan perlahan tanpa mengetahui kalau sejak tadi Yoochun memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh. _Namja_ bersuara husky itu tersenyum sendu. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau semua ini semua, seharusnya ia tahu alasan mengapa Jaejoong memasak begitu banyak hari ini dihari kelahiran seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

Kimchi dan barbeque

Semua orang mungkin tak menyadarinya namun Yoochun tahu arti masakan yang mendominasi meja beralaskan taplak berwarna hijau ini. Bahkan beberapa ornamen ruangan milik Jaejoong yang didominasi warna hijau padahal ia tahu kalau kekasihnya lebih memilih warna gelap—merah dan hitam.

Apa lagi rasanya ia tak percaya kalau sosok itu kembali ...

Kembali dari neraka untuk mengambil kekasihnya dan membawanya pergi ...

**4 feb 20xx**

Kaki _namja_ itu bergerak pelan tanpa suara menandakan sang pemilik tak ingin menambah beban energi pada tubuh yang sudah menopangnya selama seharian. Hanya sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di rumah dan bertemu _shower _untuk menyegarkan diri, membayangkannya saja membuat perasaanya lebih ringan.

Tubuhnya juga terasa pegal apa lagi bagian jarinya. Seharian berada di ruang musik setelah pelajaran selesai. Selain wajahnya yang tampal _namja_ yang terkenal dikalangan para _yeoja_ ini juga pandai bermain musik terlebih piano. Alat musik yang dikenal sangat romantis dikalangan kaum hawa begitu pula seseorang yang memainkannya. Memainkan nada-nada indah dengan penuh perasaan membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya berdecak kagum.

Namun semua tentu tahu tak akan ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini bukan, begitu pula di dunia Park Yoochun. Itu baru dirasakannya saat melihat sosok yang tak akan pernah diharapkannya masih hadir didunia ini sudah bersandar di pagar rumahnya. Sosok yang diperkirakan telah pergi ke dunia sana beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau?"

"Kaget melihatku? Tenang saja jangan setakut itu Park Yoochun aku tak menaruh dendam apa pun padamu."

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tak dendam katanya? Bagaiman bisa kalau melihat raut wajah dingin yang menyeringai itu.

"Aku hanya datang untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, Yoochun-_ah_. Dan kau yakin kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya."

Sosok itu menyeringai melihat Yoochun yang mulai terdiam. _Namja_ pemilik mata musang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu tiang penyangga pagar rumah Yoochun. Mensedekapkan tangannya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Apa kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia masih menungguku?"

"Tidak. Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa membawanya bersamamu Jung Yunho."

Jung Yunho _namja_ yang sejak tadi berbicara bersama Yoochun itu tertawa pelan.

"Kau lucu, Yoochun. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ujar Yunho menepuk pelan jaketnya yang sedikit berdebu, "bersiapklah aku pasti akan membawanya bersamaku."

**10 maret 20xx**

Sudah sebulan sejak saat itu namun tak ada yang terjadi diantara kehidupan mereka. Yoochun memijit pelan batang hidungnya. Sedikit letih terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja bukan?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chunnie?"

Yoochun tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Aroma vanila di tengah hutan pinus itu terlalu familiar dihidungnya. Dan ia menyukai aroma therapy alami yang menenangkan ini.

"_Ne_, aku hanya sedikit gugup dengan pertandingan piano minggu depan."

"Bohong~ kau tak mungkin begitu."

Yoochun tahu makhluk cantik dibelakangnya pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Seandainya saja ia sedang dalam mood yang bagus ia pasti tak akan menolak untuk menikmati bibir _namja_ yang sudah diklaim menjadi miliknya itu.

Yoochun menarik tangan berwarna putih yang menggelayut manja dilehernya. Mendudukkan sosok Kim Jaejoong dipangkuannya. Menghadapkan wajah keduanya hingga begitu dekat.

"Jae_-ah_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jaejoong mengangguk setelah sejenak ragu ada apa dengan _namja_ yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua yang lalu. Sahabat baiknya yang selalu ada disisinya sejakkecil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau 'dia' kembali?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia' Chunnie, jangan membuatku penasaran sekaligus takut begini," ujar Jaejoong menyentuh pelan pipi Yoochun. Ia sedikit merasakan perasaan tak nyaman melihat wajah Yoochun saat ini.

"Kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud, Jae."

"Aku tak mengerti."

Yoochun menghela napas pelan sebelum ia benar-benar yakin mengucapkan pertanyaan yang selalu menggajal dikerongkongannya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan bila Jung Yunho kembali?"

Wajah Jaejoong mengeras dalam walau hanya sesaat wajah itu berganti sendu mendengar nama yang sudah dikuburnya dalam. Jauh saat sosok itu menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Aku tak tahu ... dan aku tak berharap dia kembali ... sekarang." Jaejoong tubuh Yoochun tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih duduk diatas pangkuan Yoochun, "aku sudah memilikimu sekarang Chunnie. Dan aku tak mau merasakan luka itu lagi."

Yoochun mengelus helaian pirang Jaejoong, menepuk pelan bahu _namja_ yang mungkin menangis di dalam pelukannya. Mengingat masa lalu hanya membuat ketiganya terluka atau mungkin keempatnya. Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang sakit dengan semua ini namuan ia jauh merasakan luka dari semua pemain drama di cerita mereka saat ini.

'Lihatlah Jung Yunho bahkan ia sekarang sudah menolakmu, bagaimana caranya kau membawanya?' tanya Yoochun di dalam hati. Ia tahu tak akan ada yang mendengarnya namun ia sadar ada sosok lain yang berada di sini, melihatnya dan memperhatikan mereka.

'Aku pasti bisa Yoochun, dan kan kupastikan Jaejoong akan bersamaku.'

**31 april 20xx**

"Jae _hyung_~" panggil Changmin memasuki ruang bertuliskan klub memasak milik Jaejoong. Walau diketua oleh seorang _namja_ klub ini memiliki banyak anggota yang mungkin bisa dikatakan masuk menjadi anggota hanya karena ingin mendekati Jaejoong. Dan semua terpaksa menelan pil pahit saat mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Park Yoochun ketua klub musik.

Changmin kembali meneriakkan nama Jaejoong saat tak berhasil mendengar suara Jaejoong memenuhi panggilannya.

Teriakannya semakin keras saat mendapati Jaejoong yang tergeletak pingsan di dekat meja konter. Membuatnya seketika panik dan mengguncang tubuh milik Jaejoong sekedar memastikan kondisi Jaejoong.

Mendapati kalau _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar pingsan, Changmin men_dial_ nomor seseorang. Ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk ini.

"Halo ... Yoochun _hyung_, Jae _hyung_ pingsan di ruang masak. Kau harus kemari, segera dan aku tak menerima alasan."

Changmin mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu sang penerima bahkan untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Changmin membaringkan Jaejoong di kursi panjang di ruangan ini. Melirik kesal pada jam yang akan berganti dan itu artinya akan segera jam istirahat. Kalau biasanya ia akan berlonjak senang dengan jam istirahat karena bisa menikmati makanan Jaejoong namun sekarang ia merutuk kesal karena sebentar lagi anggota klub memasak akan datang. Bila mereka mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah pingsan pasti akan membuat panik terlebih ia tahu pasti seperti apa fans fanatik sang _hyung_.

"Nugu?" tanya Changmin saat matanya memastikan adanya sosok lain di ruangan ini. Namuan hanya sekelebat saat bayangan tersebut menghilang, ia sedikit bergidik memikirkan spekulasi di kepalanya tentang apa yang barusan dilihatnya, 'kenapa dia tersenyum?' tanya Changmin heran saat ia yakin kalau melihat seorang _namja_ tampan yang menghilang itu tersenyum padanya.

"Jae kau baik-baik saja?" Yoochun yang tiba-tiba masuk segera menghambur dan memeluk kekasihnya—memastikan kondisi Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_," panggil Changmin pelan pada Yoochun, "apa kau mengenal _namja_ tinggi dengan mata musang dan wajah kecil?"

Yoochun melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Changmin, bagaimana bisa Changmin yang notabene baru pindah kemari mengenal Yunho. Hanya _namja_ itu yang sesuai dengan klasifikasi perkataan Changmin.

"A—apa maksudmu, Changmin?"

"Disana," tunjuk Changmin pada jendela sebelah kiri mereka, "aku melihatnya _hyung_, dan _namja_ itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum menghilang."

Dan kekhawatiran sudah pasti akan semakin melanda dihatinya.

**31 Mei 20xx**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah, Yoochun dan Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Jaejoong sekaligus memutuskan kondisi Jaejoong setelah kejadian itu membuat Jaejoong menolak semua pesan dan panggilan keduanya bahkan Jaejoong melarang siapa pun untuk mengunjunginya.

Dan keadaan ini bahkan sudah berlangsung selama sebulan. Jaejoong seakan menutup diri dari lingkungannya. Namun hari ini Yoochun dan Changmin memutuskan akan mengunjungi Jaejoong tak peduli kalau _namja_ cantik itu akan memarahi mereka.

Keduanya sudah sampai di depan apartemen Jaejoong namun sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Apa lagi Yoochun, _namja_ itu merasa takut kalau semua perkataan Yunho akan menjadi nyata namun ia tak memiliki hak untuk memaksa Jaejoong untuk tetap tinggal bila kekasihnya itu akhirnya berubah pikiran.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin Jaejoong _hyung_ tinggal sendiri?" Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Changmin bertanya padanya, "coba kau dengar bukankah itu suara dua orang yang bercakap-cakap?"

Benar, ada dua orang suara _namja_ yang menembus pintu dan sampai ke telinga keduanya. Satu suara Jaejoong dan satu lagi suara ...

"Jaejoong buka pintunya!" Kalap Yoochun menggedor pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Ia pasti tak salah dengar dengan suara itu, suara seseorang yang mereka kenal dengan baik.

"Jae!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Hampir saja Yoochun mengenai wajah Jaejoong kalau saja ia tak refleks menghentikan tangannya yang mencapai satu centimeter dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkaku, Jae-ah." Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong. Saat ini hatinya benar-benar rapuh. Sudah cukup ia menahan semua ini.

Jaejoong mungkin baru mengetahui semua perasaanya namun jauh sejak mereka kecil ia sudah memiliki semua perasaan itu. Perasaan cinta pada seorang Kim Jaejoong namun ia memilih menyembunyikan dari pada merusak semua persahabatan mereka. Dan saat ia sekarang bisa merengkuhnya haruskah ia melepaskannya.

"Aku tak kemana-mana Chunnie, jangan terlalu khawatir. Dan aku aku baik-baik saja," ujar Jaejoong saat Yoochun hendak berkata lagi.

Melepaskan pelukannya Yoochun mengikuti langkah Jaejoong ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya itu meninggalkan Changmin di luar yang masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Mengacuhkan keduanya yang pergi ke lantai atas Changmin berjalan menuju dapur, mengisi perutnya lebih penting dibandingkan melihat tayangan ala telenovela yang diperankan Jaejoong dan Yoochun pikirnya.

"Changmin."

"!"

Tak ada seorang pun bagaiman bisa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Bulu kuduk Changmin sedikit merinding, bisa-bisa kalau terjadi hal begini terus gelas evilnya bisa-bisa tercabut. Bagaimana bisa seorang evil takut pada suara tanpa berwujud seperti saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Changmin rasanya mendengar suara seseorang, suara yang sama dengan didengarnya didepan pintu, "keluar kau jangan bersembunyi, pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, Shim Changmin."

Changmin menelan air ludahnya saat sosok yang sama di ruang masak _hyung_nya menampakan wujudnya namun lebih jelas dari pada saat itu. _Namja_ yang mengenakan jas dengan model kasual yang tak terkancingkan menampakkan kaos putih dibaliknya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau berkeliaran di sekeliling _hyung_ku?"

Jung Yunho, sosok yang malah menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Changmin hanya memutar matanya bosan meniup udara yang berjalan, "kau tak tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku."

"Sayangnya aku sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Kau tak seharusnya berada di dunia ini."

"Kau benar. Aku memang akan pergi namun setelah menemukan dan membawa apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Changmin mendecih melihat _namja_ angkuh dihadapannya. Rasanya ia sedikit menyesal kemampuannya masih berguna disaat begini—kemampuan melihat makhluk lain yang didapatnya sejak kecil. Namun ia penasaran mengapa sosok itu berada disekeliling _hyung_nya—Kim Jaejoong.

"Karena Jaejoong adalah kekasih abadiku."

"Jangan membaca pikiranku."

Yunho hanya tertawa, _namja_ yang mungkin tak memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini itu berdiri menghampir Changmin yang ternyata tak mengubah posisinya—berdiri di depan kulkas.

"Aku hanya menjemput pengantinku, Shim Changmin. Namun maaf pernikahan kami tak memerlukan seorang pengiring."

Changmin segera berlari sesaat sosok itu berbicara ia menghilangkan wujudnya. Perasaaanya tak enak soal ini. Ia harus menanyakannya pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun, dan ia yakin keduanya mengerti dan tahu soal _namja_ tersebut.

"Kumohon hentikan," ujar Changmin saat perasaan buruknya datang. Feelingnya tak pernah salah dan ia berharap kalau kali ini ia salah.

_Braaak _

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dari lantai sati kelantai tiga tidaklah baik untuk jantungnya. Walau memiliki kaki yang panjang bukan berarti ia suka melakukan _sprint_ di apartemen Jaejoong apa lagi di medan bertangga.

"Ada apa Changminie~?"

Bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang mendayu ditelinganya. Ada yang salah dengan semua ini, pasti ada yang salah. Tak mungkin kalau yang duduk di sana Jae _hyung_nya yang sedang memegang pisau berlumuran darah dengan Yoochun dipangkuannya yang tak bernyawa lagi dengan mata melotot keluar bersimbah darah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Changmin?"

Changmin mengucek-ucek matanya memastikan kalau saat ini di sana Jaejoong hanya sedang duduk minum teh bersama Yoochun di sampingnya. Tak ada darah, tak ada pisau, dan tak ada yang mati.

"_Hyung_, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Changmin menghambur pada keduanya, menenggak teh entah milik siapa ditambah delikan dari Jaejoong karena sudah meminum tehnya seenaknya.

"Kau kenapa Minnie-ah?"

Changmin sedikit ragu saat ini, ada yang tak beres sekarang. Tapi haruskah ia mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"_Hyung_ siapa yang berbicara denganmu sebelum kami datang?" tanya Chamin _to the point_ pada Jaejoong yang disambut tanda setuju dari Yoochun yang ternyata dari tadi tak berhasil mendapatkan apa pun dari Jaejoong karena kekasihnya itu berhasil mengalihkannya dengan hal lain.

"Dan apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum kau pingsan di ruang memasak saat itu?"

Wajah Jaejoong tampak terkejut, seharusnya ia tahu kalau cepat atau lambat semua akan ketahuan dan ia tak akan bisa selamanya di sini. Sesuatu yang baru saja disadarinya atau mungkin baru kembali diingatannya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang kau maksud Changmin sejak tadi aku hanya sendiri dan aku tak mengingat apa pun tentang waktu itu."

Kebohonganlah yang dipilih Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Ia masih ingin berada di sini lebih lama memastikan keduanya baik-baik saja. Hanya sebentar lagi.

Changmin menyadari perubahan dari setiap wajah Jaejoong diantara perkataannya. Namun ia tak bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita kalau sang _hyung_ tak mau.

"Baiklah, bila saatnya tiba," Changmin menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menatap mata Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menghindari matanya dan lebih memilih menatap lantai dibawah sana, "kuharap kau menceritakan semua padaku, _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu."

"Ne, aku juga menyayangimu Changminie."

Changminie? Sudah lama sekali Changmin tak mendengar panggilan itu untuknya. Tepatnya sejak keluarga besar mereka hancur berantakan dan membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin memilih keluar dari sana meninggalkan setiap kepingan kenangan dihati.

Jaejoong memilih tetap _stay _di Korea sedangkan Changmin diajak sepupu jauh ibunya untuk tinggal di Jepang dan memilih memakai nama ibunya dari pada ayahnya yang merupakan paman Jaejoong.

Walau tak memiliki hubungan darah langsung, namun Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin sejak kecil seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan kembalinya Changmin ke Korea membuat hatinya lega berarti ia bisa melihat adik kecilnya lagi dan menjaganya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis." Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Changmin yang bahkan sekarang lebih tinggi darinya. Mengusap pelan tubuh _namja_ yang selalu mengganggunya bahkan menjahilinya namun ia tahu itu semua adalah bentuk kasih sayang Changmin untuknya.

"_Hyung_?" Changmin tak tahu mengapa air matanya mengalir namun ia merasa kalau Jaejoong akan pergi jauh mungkinkah ...

"Pulanglah dulu, nanti kau membuat _a__h__juma_ mencarimu." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap pelan air mata Changmin. Sejak kapan evilnya menangis semudah ini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Chunnie."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Ia tahu diri kalau Jaejoong ada urusan penting dengan Yoochun dan rasanya tak sopan kalau ia mengganggu keduanya mungkin saja mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang mesum bukan?

"Ya, Shim Changmin jangan berpikiran mesum begitu," Jaejoong melemparkan bantal pada Changmin yang tak akan kena bila Changmin sendiri sudah berlari menghindari dengan tawa yang masih bisa didengar ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Aish, dasar _evil magnae_," gerutu Jaejoong kesal namun terbersit kasih sayang didalamnya. Menatap jauh punggung Changmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu, 'sampai jumpa lagi, _my evil_.'

"Kalian berdua mengacuhkanku."

Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyumannya saat melihat Yoochun yang berpura-pura cemburu padanya dan Changmin namun ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tak akan pernah bisa berdusta.

"Chunnie, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi kanan Yoochun. Sejenak memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jae? Tentu saja aku mencintai—"

"—melebihi Sui-ie?"

Tubuh Yoochun menegang mendengar satu nama yang sudah terkubur di dalam hatinya. Nama _namja_ yang pernah menempati hatinya menggantikan Jaejoong beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Itu—"

"Kau berbohong padaku Chunnie. Kau tak pernah bisa membagi hatimu yang telah kau berikan pada Sui-ie." Jaejoong menaikkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ditempat mereka duduk. Ia berjongkok menarik kepala Yoochun mendekatinya. Mencari sebuah kepastian.

"Hentikan Jae." Yoochun sontak menjauhkan wajah Jaejoong yang hampir saja membuat keduanya berciuman.

"Aku tahu," ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, "sudah sejak lama bukan kau sudah tak pernah memiliki rasa untukku lagi. Aku tahu kalau sejak hari itu—kau memberikan hatimu pada Sui-ie—kau sudah tak melihatku sebagai kekasihmu. Namun kepergian Sui-ie membuatmu kehilangan arah dan melampiaskannya padaku. Mengatakan dalam hati bahwa kau mencintaiku namun sebenarnya kau marah pada dirimu sendiri yang melepaskannya begitu cepat, apa aku salah tuan Park Yoochun?"

Sekali lagi Yoochun yang bisa termangu mendengar kata-kata yang sebenarnya sudah disembunyikannya jauh didalam hatinya.

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku yang ditinggalkan Yunho dan kau yang dikhianati Sui-ie."

Benar itu semualah asal hubungan keduanya saat dimalam cerah berbintang jalan takdir keempatnya berbelok tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia Yoochun-_ah_, diantara waktuku yang sempit ini. Maafkanlah Sui-ie, karena aku tahu kalau dia mencintaimu—dan kau juga mencintainya."

Dan senyuman misterius Jaejoong menjadi akhir dari perbincangan mereka karena tak akan ada perbincangan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

**10 Juni 20xx**

Changmin dan Yoochun menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri digerbang sekolah mereka. Jung Yunho.

Pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat dan juga kekasih Jaejoong sebelumnya. Pemuda yang dikabarkan sudah meninggal dunia enam bulan yang lalu tepat dihari perayaan pesta natal yang berakhir tragis, yang diketahui keempatnya kecuali Changmin.

"Yunho mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Kaget? Apa lagi dengan wujudku yang terlihat seperti manusia?" Yunho hanya tertawa kecil, ia harus melakukannya hari ini juga, mereka tak punya banyak waktu.

"Apa kalian bahagia?"

Sebuah pernyataan ambigu yang membuat Yoochun dan Changmin termangu.

Bahagia? Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Yunho dan kemana arah tujuannya.

"Aku bahagia Yunho _hyung_, dan aku rasa semua sudah selesai kau boleh membawanya pergi atau tepatnya kembali membawanya."

Yunho tersenyum kecil menyadari kalau Changmin seperti sudah mengetahui semuanya tanpa harus ada kata-katanya penjelasan. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong kalau adiknya yang bisa merasakan sesuatu itu jenius.

"Changmin apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun bingung akan interaksi keduanya yang diluar pemikirannnya.

"Dimana tubuh kalian _hyung_?" tanya Changmin lagi memberikan kontak mata pada Yoochun kalau ia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Di sebuah karang terjal di belakang villa yang menghadap ke laut. Villa keluarga Jung."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sembari tersenyum sebelum menghilang dihadapan keduanya mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya. Changmin apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanya Yoochun kesal karena ia merasakan sebuah perasaan buruk tentang semua ini yang pastinya berhubungan dengan Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, ikhlaskan keduanya pergi. Kau tak bisa merantai keduanya dengan semua kesedihan dan perasaanmu lagi. Hiduplah dengan bahagia," ujar Changmin pelan. Ia baru menyadari semua ini saat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong terakhir kali saat kejadian diapartemen _hyung_nya. Tubuh _hyung_nya tak hangat berbeda dengan manusia dan hanya ada satu penjelasan dibelakangnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU SHIM CHANGMIN?"

"Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah meninggal dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali pada kita dan hari ini Yunho _hyung_ kembali untuk membawa kekasihnya pergi."

"Kau bohong." Tubuh Yoochun merosot mendengarnya. Jaejoong sudah meninggal dunia? Lelucon macam apa ini. Tak mungkin semua itu tak mungkin. Setelah Junsu haruskah ia kehilangan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia Yoochun-ah, diantara waktuku yang sempit ini. Maafkanlah Sui-ie, karena aku tahu kalau dia mencintaimu."_

Inikah maksud perkataan Jaejoong saat itu. Mungkinkah malam itu keduanya terjatuh ke laut tanpa sepengetahuannya yang sedang emosi?

"Tidak mungkin!" Yoochun berdiri lalu melangkah kencang menuju satu tempat yang pastinya tempat dimana ia mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Ne Boo, apa kau puas? Waktu kita sudah habis dan kita tak bisa berada di sini lebih lama."

"Aku tahu Yunnie. Aku berharap apa yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia. Aku hanya berharap semua bahagia tanpa memendam dendam apapun lagi, aku menyangi mereka semua, Yun."

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Braakk …

"Jaejoong?"

"Yoochun-ah?" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Yoochun yang bersimbah keringat. Tebakannya pemuda itu berlari kencang hingga kemari. Sangat tak cocok dengan imagenya.

"Maaf selama ini aku tak mengatakan apa pun seperti yang kau tahu aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat Yunho dengan baik hanya kejadian malam itu yang kuingat dan membuatku mengatakan kalau aku membencinya."

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau keduanya tak akan semuda itu berpisah. Dan ia benar-benar heran saat Jaejoong bisa bergantung padanya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Changmin, kalau kau—kau."

"Itu benar Yoochun-ah, dan aku bersyukur masih bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

"Maafkan kami Yoochun," ujar Yunho pelan, seandainya saja malam itu mereka tak salah paham mungkin semua tak akan jadi begini.

"Ne … sampai jumpa lagi Chunnie, temukanlah kembali belahan jiwamu yang sebenarnya. Ia masih menunggumu."

"Tu—tunggu!"

Namun Yoochun hanya bisa melihat kalau wujud keduanya yang mulai menipis. Sebuah senyuman dari Yunho dan Jaejoong dan ia tahu arti senyuman itu. Sebuah perpisahan yang tak akan pernah bisa berjumpa untuk kedua kali.

Yunho dan Jaejoong akan pergi untuk selamanya. Bagaimana pun juga sejak awal _namja_ cantik itu memang milik seorang Jung Yunho dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Yoochun tahu kalau mereka akan selalu bersama.

Dan di sini di dalam hatinya terbersit rasa lega yang tak akan mungkin mau diakuinya.

Sejak awal cintanya pada Jaejoong tak pernah sebesar seorang Yunho mencintai _namja_ cantik itu apa lagi sejak ia menemukan 'rumah' lainnya untuk singgah. Ia sudah kehilangan sebagian cintanya untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku bersyukur mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah, dan terima kasih sudah membuatku bahagia diantara waktu ini."

"_Kau akan menemukan semua jawabannya Yoochun-ah selama kau masih mengikuti kemana hatimu melangkah."_

**6 bulan yang lalu**

**24 desember 20xx**

Hari ini Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun berada di sebuah villa milik keluarga Jung. Ketiganya berniat merayakan malam natal bersama. Sebenarnya Yoochun bersikeras tak mau ikut serta karena ia tahu kehadirannya hanya akan menjadi nyamuk diantara pasangan Yunjae tersebut, namun bersyukur sifat keras kepalanya kalah dengan Jaejoong dan membuatnya mengganggukan kepala pada akhirnya.

Yoochun tersenyum tipis melihat pasangan dihadapannya yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannnya.

'Hah, seharunya aku tahu ide buruk mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong,' ujar Yoochun di dalam hati. Namun ia tak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak pada _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya dan mungkin hanya akan menjadi rahasia untuknya. Karena ia tak mau membuat Jaejoong merasa tak enak dan mengancam persahabatan mereka.

'Seandainya saja Junsu ada disini."

Kim Junsu adalah kekasih Yoochun yang telah dipacarinya sejak sebulan yang lalu. _Namja_ manis yang merupakan sepupu jauh Jaejoong yang baru saja pulang dari London. Keceriaan _namja_ itu berhasil mengalihkan sedikit dunia Yoochun dan membuatnya bersyukur bertemu _namja_ manis tersebut.

Jaejoong yang tak sengaja melihat Yoochun yang tersenyum sendiri menyeringai pelan. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan, 'pasti memikirkan Sui-ie."

"Yoochun-_ah~_ aku tahu Sui-ie tak bisa hadir di sini tapi aku juga tak mau melihat sahabatku menjadi gila karenanya."

Yoochun yang ketahuan hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Mengutuk pelan pasangan Yunjae yang sedang mentertawakannya. Seandainya saja Junsu tak ada acara keluarga mungkin ia bisa seperti pasangan bodoh di sana yang masi saja mengulum tawa untuknya.

_Drrrttt … _

Yunho yang merasakan adanya panggilan dari _handphone_nya beranjak pergi setelah meminta izin pada Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengerutkan dahi heran, haruskah Yunho menjauhinya hanya untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan. Siapa yang menelpon kekasihnya ditengah malam buta ini.

"Hey, jangan memasang wajah pembunuh begitu, aku yakin itu mungkin hanya rekan kerjanya."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar nasihat Yoochun dan menjauhkan pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin saja begitu karena Yunho sendiri melarikan diri dari kantonya hanya untuk menuruti kemauannya berlibur di sini.

"Ne, Yoochun_-ah_. Apa kau serius dengan Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memainkan sebuah ranting membentuk huruf-huruf tak beraturan. Saat ini mereka memang duduk ditengah api unggun di pasir. Kebetulan villa milik Yunho berada di tepi pantai. Dan merayakan malam natal di sebuah pantai pribadi bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal begitu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada api unggun dihadapan mereka, "Junsu itu terlalu baik untuk disakiti dan aku bersumpah akan melemparmu ke laut kalau kudapati dia menangis karenamu."

"Aku berjanji," ujar Yoochun. Sudah waktunya ia menemukan dan membuka lembaran baru dikehidupan cintanya. Tak selamanya ia menjaga cinta pada _namja_ cantik ini disaat sang target sudah memilih orang lain. Dan ia juga tak mungkin mengambil Jaejoong dari Yunho yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bagus kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Yunho lama sekali?"

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya setuju pada Jaejoong ini memang sudah terlalu lama bahkan untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan.

Yoochun memicingkan matanya saat melihat ada sosok di atas bukit dari tempat mereka mengadakan pesta. Dan rasanya ia mengenal siapa yang berada diatas sana.

'Yunho?'

Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang baru saja sampai di sebuah bukit tinggi tak jauh dari kediaman Jung menatap tak percaya pada dua orang dihadapan mereka. Dua orang yang baru saja berciuman dan sekarang menatap dirinya dan Jaejoong dengan wajah cemas.

Dada Yoochun bergemuruh marah bukan hanya karena Yunho sudah membuat sosok disebelahnya mulai terisak namun lebih pada sosok disebelah Yunho yang tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Junsu.

Jadi Junsu membohonginya tentang acara keluarga dan sekarang ia melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Yunho? Ck, benar-benar taktik yang bagus.

"Tunggu Yoochun kau salah paham," teriak Junsu keras saat Yoochun sudah melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Yunho yang hanya diam menerimanya.

"Kau brengsek Jung Yunho tak puaskah kau bersama Jaejoong bahkan sekarang kau mengkhianatinya dengan kekasih sahabatmu sendiri," teriak Yoochun frustasi. Bukan hanya hatinya yang tersakiti namun ia juga kecewa dengan _double_ pengkhiatan ini. Matanya menyalang marah pada _namja_ ditangannya dan juga _namja_ yang terduduk sembari menangis dikakinya.

"Kalian berdua brengsek!" Sebuah pukulan kembali dilayangkannya namun tertahan di udara. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang memegang tangannya erat. Wajah _namja_ itu sudah basah dengan air mata dan bibirnya hampir berdarah menahan tangis.

"Hentikan Chunnie, sudah."

Yoochun melepaskan tangannya yang menarik kerah baju Yunho. Menarik erat tangan Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks, Chunnie …"

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ayo pergi," ujar Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk kembali bukan ke kediaman Yunho namun kembali ke rumah mereka.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho dulu. Walau hatinya sakit namun ia tahu kalau Yunho tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitinya.

"Kau masih mengharapkan _namja_ brengsek yang berselingkuh dibelakangmu? Kau gila Jaejoong!"

Namun Jaejoong tetap bersikeras. Ia tersenyum tipis walau menahan tangis, "aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Yoochun akhirnya mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Ya, keduanya karena selangkah ia berjalan Junsu sudah menyusulnya, meminta sebuah maaf.

"Jae …" Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Ini semua hanya salah paham. Junsu hanya menemuinya dan ia hanya meniup mata _namja_ itu yang terkena debu pasir. Namun dilihat dari jauh memang tampak seakan berciuman.

"Kau tahu Yun, kalau Junsu mencintaimu?"

Yunho terperangah mendengarnya. Apakah Jaejoong sudah tahu sejak semula?

_Namja_ cantik pemilik marga Kim itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekpresi Yunho, dan ia sadar kalau Yunho menyadari perasaan sepupunya itu. Perasaan yang tubuh dihari Junsu bertemu Yunho di waktu liburannya mengunjungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan hingga mencapai ujung bukit. Matanya sudah basah dengan air mata yang turun sejak tadi. Rasanya memang sakit saat melihat kedatangan Junsu tiga bulan yang lalu dan itu artinya ia memiliki saingan yang tak akan pernah bisa disakitinya karena ia sangat menyayangi Junsu seperti adik sendiri. _Namja_ yang sejak kecil tinggal bersamanya dan orang tuanya yang telah tiada sebelum Junsu dibawa pergi oleh kerabat dari pihak ibu Junsu untuk tinggal di London di hari meninggalnya orang tua Jaejoong.

"Dan aku juga tahu kalau tadi kau tak berciuman dengan Junsu benar bukan?" tanya Jaejoong menghadap pada Yunho. Membuat Yunho terperangah sekaligus sakit melihat wajah Jaejoong. Langit gelap diatas sana tak bisa menyembunyikan sakit kekasihnya.

"Namun tidak dengan beberapa saat sebelumnya kau benar-benar menciumnya."

Yunho menghela napas pelan, ia tahu seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Junsu melakukannya. Namun bagaimana kalau _namja_ manis itu mengatakan untuk terakhir kali dan merelakan ia bersama Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa Jung Yunho! Apa akhirnya kau memilih Junsu?"

"Dengar Jae …"

"Jangan mendekat!" Jaejoong semakin merapatkan dirinya ditepi Jurang. Ia tak peduli kalau nanti ia akan jatuh, kematian bahkan lebih baik dari pada merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Berhenti Jae, kau bisa jatuh," bujuk Yunho melihat posisi Jaejoong yang membahayakan, "demi Tuhan Jae, aku tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Junsu dia sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri, dan soal ciuman itu—"

"—kau mengakui kalau kau menciumnya bukan?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan isak yang mungkin akan membuatnya semakin sakit, "di sini sakit, Yun. Kau tak merasakannya? Aku bahkan pernah melihat kalian berdua sebelum ini."

Yunho mengerang frustasi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Jaejoong saat ini, ia memang beberapa kali keluar bersama Junsu namun itu semua hanya karena _namja_ itu butuh teman karena ia sudah lama tak tinggal di Korea dan hanya Yunho yang bisa dimintai tolong, namun mungkin salah Yunho tak berterus terang pada Jaejoong.

"Selamat tinggal, Yun."

Jaejoong memilih terjun dari atas bukit dari pada ia harus menyakiti Junsu. Kalau Yunho bisa membahagiakan Junsu mengapa tidak, namun ia tak akan bisa melihat keduanya bersama.

"JAEEEE!"

Tubuh Yunho ikut terjun bersama Jaejoong. Mengejar dan melawan grafitasi untuk memeluk tubuh _namja_ cantik itu. Menggapainya dan tak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

"Dengarkan aku Jung Jaejoong. Aku Jung Yunho hanya mencintai satu orang dimuka bumi ini, hanya Jung Jaejoong seorang. Bahkan mati pun aku rela kalau itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong diantara hembusan angin diantara mereka.

"Yun—"

"_Saranghae_, Jung Jaejoong." Senyum Yunho pada Jaejoong, mengecup puncak kepala kekasih yang sangat disayanginya sekaranga hinggap sampai kapan pun juga. Di dunia ini maupun mungkin di dunia sana.

_Brak …_

Tubuh keduanya jatuh menghantam tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apa lagi bukan tanah lembut yang menyambut di bawah sana melainkan bebatuan keras dan terjal. Membuat keduanya segera kehilangan kesadaran dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala. Namun satu yang terlihat berbeda keduanya tersenyum dengan bahagia. Berpelukan bersama diantara debur ombak yang mencapai permuakaan pantai karena pasang di tengah malam buta.

'_Nado_, Yunnie-_ah_.'

**Present Time**

**8 Juni 20xx**

Pihak kepolisian tampak berada di villa Jung Yunho. Menyisir area pantai dan tebing curam untuk menemuan kedua sosok yang dinyakan hilang berbulan-bulan lamanya namun muncul sosok Jaejoong dihadapan Yoochun saat itu. Dan menghilang kembali bersama Yunho dengan satu pesan.

Yoochun bersama Changmin juga ikut menelusuri beberapa tebing dan bukit.

Langkahnya membawa ke sebuah tempat dimana semua itu bermula. Bukit yang merubah takdir mereka.

Yoochun masih tak habis pikir mengapa Jaejoong muncul dihadapannya. Mengapa _namja_ cantik itu muncul tiba-tiba di depan rumahnya dengan bersimbah air mata. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong berpisah dan Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong mendengar cerita Jaejoong yang mengatakan kalau Yunho berselingkuh dan meninggalkannya.

Namun memang ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong setelah itu walau _namja_ cantik itu mengatakan membenci Yunho namun semua yang dilakukannya berdasarkan rasa cintanya pada _namja_ musang tersebut bahkan Jaejoong acap kali kedapatan terdengar memanggil nama Yunho.

"_Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia Yoochun-ah, diantara waktuku yang sempit ini."_

Mungkinkah Jaejoong hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya? Melihat bagaiman senyuman keduanya dan cara Jaejoong memandang Yunho di saat terakhir membuat Yoochun berpikir ulang tentang semuanya.

"Itu di sana!"

Teriakan salah satu tim SARS memecah lamunan Yoochun. Ia pun berlari menghampiri beberapa orang yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Dua sosok orang yang dikenalnya yang telah tertidur nyaman bersama—dengan saling berpelukan.

"Hiks … aku tahu kalau mereka sudah tiada, namun kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti, _hyung_?"

Yoochun memeluk Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia tahu seberapa sedih Changmin saat ini saat baru bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong namun harus kembali ditinggalkan. Semua itu sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Di dalam hati Yoochun tahu kalau semua sudah berakhir. Dan ia harus bisa memaafkannya.

"Kau benar Changmin-_ah_, aku harus merelakan keduanya pergi. Selamat jalan Jaejoong, Yunho. Aku pasti akan bahagia."

**30 Juni 20xx**

Ternyata tak begitu sulit menemukan dimana Junsu berada. Namun satu yang membuat Yoochun miris. Junsu berada di rumah sakit dan hampir tiga kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri namun berhasil digagalkan keluaganya.

Seperti yang didengarnya dari keluarga Junsu kalau Junsu bersikap aneh sejak malam kepulangannya dari villa Yunho. Malam dimana ia menghancurkan ikatannya bersama Junsu dan mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan pada _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Sui-ie, seharusnya aku mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu." Yoochun mengecup pelan dahi Junsu tak berniat membangunkan sang empu yang tengah tertidur.

Mata Yoochun berkaca-kaca penuh haru, bagaimana tidak jika Junsu terlihat tak sehat dengan tubuh yang lebih kurus dari teakhir mereka bertemu bahkan dengan beberapa alat yang menopang kehidupannya.

"Chunnie …"

Yoochun tersentak kaget saat mendengar lirihan dari mulut Junsu namun mata milik Junsu masih belum terbuka.

"Bangunlah Junsu. Akan kudengarkan apa pun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tak akan melarikan diri lagi. Kali ini akan kukatakan kalau aku mencintaimu." Sekali lagi Yoochun mengecup Junsu namun kali ini tepat dibibir pucat milik Junsu. Di dalam hati Yoochun menangis, ternyata benar ia sudah jatuh pada Junsu seperti kata Jaejoong dan Junsu-lah belahan hatinya saat ini, "_saranghae, My Dolphine_."

"Yoochun …" Mata milik Junsu akhirnya terbuka, dengan sedikit bersusah payah Junsu memanggilnya. Memanggil _namja_ yang bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya terus diserukannya.

"Maaf—"

"Sssttt … tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Tak seharusnya aku cemburu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Dan seharusnya aku menyadarinya dengan cepat kalau aku mencintaimu, Kim Junsu." Yoochun berujar pelan, menatap Junsu. Ia sudah tahu semua kebenaran ceritanya dari keluarga Junsu. Selama ini Junsu memang memiliki perasaan pada Yunho namun sejak mengenal Yoochun, dunia Junsu teralihkan dengan sempurna. Itulah mengapa saat dilepaskan Yoochun membuat Junsu jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Air mata Junsu jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Benarkah ini semua bukan mimpi? Mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya sejak malam itu. Malam dimana ia mengubah hidup orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"_Gomawo _Chunnie, _jeongmal gomawo_. Aku juga harus minta maaf pada Jae _hyung_."

Yoochun tersentak kaget mendengarnya, mungkinkah Junsu juga tak tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah tak ada? Yoochun menggenggam erat tangan Junsu, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata, "Jaejoong sudah tak ada Sui-ie. Ia sudah pergi bersama Yunho."

Junsu menatap tak percaya pada perkataan Yoochun. Mungkinkah ini karenanya, tak ada bukan berarti kalau Jaejoong meninggal dunia kan?

Yoochun memeluk Junsu erat, ia tahu ini semua terlalu berat bagi Junsu. Disaat ia merasa terbebas dari sebuah mimpi buruk, sebuah kabar lainnya membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Hiks, Jae _hyung_ huwwaaaa …"

Yoochun hanya mengelus pelan punggung Junsu. Ia tahu tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Mereka berdua hanya bisa saling menguatkan untuk mengukir sebuah kisah yang baru. Kisah yang lebih kokoh berakar dari sebuah kepercayaan.

'Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Junsu-_ah._ Selamanya kita akan bersama,' ujar Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, 'terima kasih dan maaf untuk kalian. Semoga kalian bahagia disana.'

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat keduanya akhirnya bersama ternyum bahagia. Walau tak terlihat siapa pun namun keduanya berada di ruang yang sama dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

'Tolong jaga Junsu dengan baik, Yoochun-_ah_.'

Yunho menggenggam tangannya Jaejoong erat dan menatap sayang pada Jaejoong, 'dengan begini janjimu pada orang tuamu untuk membuat Changmin dan Junsu bahagia selesai sudah, Joongie.'

'Ya, namun sepertinya aku juga membuat Junsu menangis,' ujar Jaejoong tertawa pelan dibalik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

'Tapi sekarang ada Yoochun bersamanya.'

'Kau benar, ayo pulang … Yun. Ayo pulang ke tempat kita seharusnya berada.'

**The End**

**A/N:**

Hanya sebuah fict diantara updatean Mizu yang telat, mian ne … ada pertanyaan tentang fict ini kirim ke review atau PM Mizu ne kalau diceritakan semua di sini bakal jadi oneshoot yang terlalu panjang dan ini juga ya=="

Tapi Mizu janji akan coba update multichapter dalam waktu dekat ini. Gak maksud buat fict Mizu terlantar hanya saja kesibukan di _real life_ benar-benar buat Mizu gak bisa nyentuh leppy sedikit pun. _Jeongmal mian ne_.

Semoga masih ada yang yang mau baca fict Mizu, hehe karena sepertinya Mizu akan jarang kemari karena Mizu juga harus update di fandom sebelah ne, dan _gomawo_ buat yang sudah review di fict Mizu yang 'happinest in the world & tranformation love Yunjae version' yang punya akun checnk PM ne^^ yang gak punya Mizu balas di sini ne

Special thanks:

Arriedonghae|Julie Namikaze|irengiovanny|Evilmagnaemin|Boofishy|Yuyalovesungmin|song hyu in|boenita|rinda|chidorasen|cherry bear86 yunjae|sparksomnia0321|jennychan

_Mian ne_ kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah^^ dan buat _tranformation love_ Mizu belum ada rencana buat sekuel, karena project sekuel sendiri ada di fict aslinya di fandom naruto dan takutnya malah terjadi kerancuan karakterisasi dan plot jadi untuk sementara sekuel ditiadakan dulu ne :D

Pay pay

Sign

Mizu


End file.
